Undetermined Destiny
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: If you knew you'd experienced the love of a lifetime, wouldn't you do anything to make sure it happened? Chapter 4: Spock Prime explains his reasons to Bones, Jim, and Spock. Spock Prime/his Kirk, Spock/Uhura established. Kirk/McCoy established.
1. Jim Says No

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. No money being made. No CopyRight Infringment meant.

Story Summary: If you knew you'd experienced the love of a lifetime, wouldn't you do anything to make sure that it happened?

Pairing: Spock Prime/his Kirk. Kirk/McCoy established. Spock/Uhura established.

Universe: Abrams. With some smattering of TOS mentioned.

Author's Note: First off, I'm a diehard Kirk/Spock shipper. It's the reason I saw the movie, it's what I looked for while watching the movie. But after seeing the movie a second time, Kirk/McCoy just jumped out at me. They're best friends and Bones even snuck Jim onto the Enterprise, knowing that he'd get in serious trouble if caught. And now this pairing won't leave me alone.

TOS is mentioned and not being even remotely a Trekkie, what knowledge I have is from the internet (and yes, I did my research). I couldn't find definite answers, so the dates mentioned in the next few chapters are from timelines found online. I don't know if what I say is true, but just pretend that it is.

One last thing, I love Leonard Nimoy. I love his Spock. But in order for this story to work, people are going to have to bear with my Spock Prime. Reasons will be revealed.

Undetermined Destiny  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 1: Jim says no  
Chapter summary: Spock Prime tells Jim his destiny. Jim says no.

* * *

"Jim," the old man stared at him in compassion, "You've trusted me without hesitation before, I only ask that you do so again."

Jim bristled, "Trust in you?" he repeated. "You have no idea what you're asking." He backed away, "No."

Confusion appeared on the older man's face, "I do not understand. Your trust in me before was explicit. This is illogical." Spock Prime took a step in Jim's direction. "It is your destiny, Jim."

Jim shook his head, "You promised to return me to the Enterprise. And whether or not I ever became Captain or you remained Captain made no difference to me," he admitted. "I only wanted to return. I had no choice but to trust you."

"And I was correct, was I not?" Spock Prime prodded. "I proved that you could trust me. So why not now?" He could see his younger self enter the room out of the corner of his eye.

Jim could feel his first officer's presence behind him. Knew that presence so well, but didn't turn. He backed up, though, preferring his Spock to this one. "My world is not your world," he whispered.

Spock Prime raised his eyebrows, "You are the same person, Jim. That cannot be denied. Just as he will turn out to be me," he gestured to the man behind them, "You will turn out to be my Jim."

Jim shook his head violently. "No. You are not the same person," he stated firmly, never once turning to look at his first officer, but knowing Spock would agree. "And I will never be your Jim." He took a deep breath, "In your world, Nero didn't exist until after I was _dead_. In my world, he was there the day I was _fucking_ born. And no matter how much you want to deny that changed things, you can't. You just can't. Because it changed everything. Your Jim joined Starfleet to be like his father. I joined Starfleet on a _dare_. Your Jim was in Starfleet for over fifteen years before becoming Captain or even setting foot on the Enterprise. I've been in Starfleet only _three_." He stepped close to the older man, his voice lowering. "Your Jim _never_ lived through what I've already lived through." He turned on his heel, headed for the door, his eyes on the floor.

"Be that as it may, Jim," Spock Prime returned calmly, "You cannot turn your back on your destiny. You..." he paused, changing his wording, "My Jim and I met many versions of ourselves during our time on the Enterprise. In the worlds where this relationship was not there..." a haunted look came into his eyes as he trailed off.

Jim stiffened, straightening, locking eyes with his first officer as the other man approached him silently. The usually calm eyes darkened with rage as he reached to place a hand on his captain's shoulder. But the anger was not directed at Jim. "I told you not to discuss this with him."

"This is a vital cornerstone of your lives," Spock Prime argued. "It's only logical to discuss it. You are...just as I was with my Jim...destined to be together. It is...necessary...logical. The consequences are...far more reaching than you could ever imagine."

Jim turned back to face Spock Prime. "You really don't get it, do you? We're saying no." He could see the shock and horror on the elder Spock's face. He shared a glance with his first officer. Spock appeared as confused as he was. Jim stared at the elder Spock in utter disbelief. "You really believe that we're breaking some cosmic rule, don't you?" He began to pace. "That our refusal will result in some kind of...catastrophe?"

Spock Prime nodded, "Yes," he stated simply.

Spock raised his eyebrow at his older self, "That's highly illogical of you," he informed himself.

"Not after all I've seen," Spock Prime returned. "I've never seen a world where..."

"That's the point, Ambassador," Jim cut him off, "_You've_ never seen." He gestured between himself and his Spock, "But this world is the _only_ world we see. And I'm so sorry that you're stuck here. That your Jim is gone." He stopped pacing and visibly deflated, the fight leaving his body. "But you're asking us," he whispered gently, "to give up _everything_ just so we fit _your_ world. But this isn't your world, Spock. It's ours. And our lives, while intertwined, will _never_ be as you wish them."

"I have to concur," Spock whispered, standing next to his captain. "Ambassador, I believe it would be best for you to return to New Vulcan."

"We can be there tomorrow," Jim muttered, leaving the room, headed for the bridge.

Spock inclined his head in a respectful manner before following his captain out of the room.

Spock Prime stood in shock for a few moments; how could they not see his logic? It made perfect sense. If they wouldn't see his logic, then perhaps someone else would.

*****  
Cringes. My first Star Trek venture. Want to see more?


	2. Bones Says Yes

Disclaimer: Not mine. No copyright infringment meant.

Story Summary: If you knew you'd experienced the love of a lifetime, wouldn't you do anything to make sure that it happened?

Pairing: Spock Prime/his Kirk. Kirk/McCoy established. Spock/Uhura established.

Universe: Abrams. With some smattering of TOS mentioned

Author's Note: Many thanks to the people who reviewed. Don't hurt me.

Faerex: I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this installment too.

Alessiana: As weird as it's going to sound, I did actually read Spock/Kirk fanfiction before I saw the movie. I tried to watch TOS but just couldn't sit through it. So what I said is true. It was the reason I saw the movie.

Traptrogue6: You're right. Read and see.

NikoStarr: Hope you like this chapter.

Undetermined Destiny  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 2: Bones says yes.  
Chapter Summary: Bones accepts Spock Prime's telling of Jim's destiny. Jim gets mad.

* * *

Jim spent the next four hours focusing on the Enterprise and his duties as Captain. But it was obvious he was distracted, even if only minimally. And finally Spock had had enough and efficiently kicked him off the bridge.

Jim left without argument, headed for his quarters. As the door slid open, he caught sight of the familiar person on his bed and felt the tension roll off his shoulders. "Hey," he whispered, rolling his neck until he heard the satisfactory crack. He sighed, closing his eyes and finding his courage. He knew he had to tell the older man. "We...I have something I need to tell you."

Bones put his head in his hands; this was what he'd feared. He stood wearily, seeing the defeat in Jim's posture. "You...you don't have to explain, Jim. I already know." He looked at the floor.

Jim's eyes snapped open, "You do?" he asked. Jim didn't see how that was possible. Unless... his eyes widened, "He spoke to you?" The nerve. Jim wanted that man off his ship. Now.

Bones was still avoiding Jim's eyes, "Yes. I have a very interesting conversation with, um, First Spock? Older Spock? He explained things in great detail." Bones shook his head to clear the images. "He was, um, very graphic." He looked at Jim for the first time, "It was kind of unnerving, actually. Let Spock, you know, _our_ Spock, know that I never want to have that type of conversation with him."

Jim winced, clenching his hands into fists. "Dammit Bones," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, of course, but never intended for you to hear it from him." He walked slowly to the older man.

Bones shook his head, "It's okay, Jim." He swallowed past the lump in his throat, "I...I understand." He looked at the floor again, not able to keep his eyes on Jim's. "I don't want to make this hard for you."

Jim frowned, his brow furrowing, "What do you mean? Make this hard?"

Bones gestured to Jim's desk. "It's all there. I hear we're headed for New Vulcan?"

Jim walked to his desk, picking up the papers Bones indicated. "Yes. I'm getting that man off my ship. The sooner the better." He froze, turning his attention back to the man in his quarters. "This is a transfer request."

Bones nodded, bringing his gaze up to meet Jim's. "I thought it might be...easier if I left." His voice was quiet, his eyes watery.

Jim set the papers down, moving calmly back towards Bones, "Make what easier?" He had a gut feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

Bones looked away, "He made it very clear that this was necessary..."

"No. Stop right there." He crowded into Bones' personal space. "I don't care what he said was necessary," he murmured. "I care about you. Please Bones, don't let what he told you get to you."

Bones gently but firmly pushed Jim away, "Don't make this harder than it already is, Jim." He placed an affectionate kiss on Jim's forehead. "I love you." He held Jim briefly, taking deep breaths. "But apparently I wasn't meant to," he choked out, gone before Jim could formulate a response.

Jim wasn't sure how long he stood there. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. When he finally started moving, the first thing he noticed was that everything was blurry. Reaching up to his eyes, he realized he was crying. Wiping his eyes, he left his quarters, hurrying to the bridge. He had an old man to kill.

When he stepped onto the bridge, curious faces turned to look at him. Faces that morphed quickly into concern at his bloodshot eyes. He headed directly for his first officer, "Where's the Ambassador?" he asked calmly, noticing that Sarek was there as well.

Spock looked him up and down, "Captain, are you alright? You look upset. Has something happened?"

"Where's the Ambassador?" he repeated.

"The Ambassador asked for a tour of the ship," Spock explained, "before he returns to New Vulcan tomorrow. Lt. Uhura..."

Jim's eyes widened, "When did they leave?" He tried to maintain calm but wasn't sure he succeeded. Now he was going to tell Uhura? This man was messing up their entire lives.

"Not five minutes ago. Captain?" Spock was confused. While he knew Jim was angry with his older counterpart, this was not behavior he'd expected from his captain.

"Commander Spock, you're with me. Sulu, you have the con." He grabbed his First Officer's upper arm and pulled, "Discreetly," he whispered, "find out where they are." He led Spock to the lift.

Spock allowed himself to be drug across the room, well aware that his father would be asking plenty of questions later. However, he asked his Captain no questions, merely activated his transmitter and calmly asked Uhura how the Ambassador was enjoying his tour of the ship.

She responded that they were about to stop in the mess hall. Jim wasted no time pressing the corresponding button in the lift. When the doors opened, he was out the door and down the hall like a shot. Spock followed behind him, still wondering what was going on.

Jim found Spock Prime and Uhura walking towards the mess hall. Before Uhura could smile at them or Spock Prime could formulate any kind of defense, Jim landed a solid right hook across the older man's face. "How dare you?" he seethed, reaching back to land another blow on the stunned man.

"Captain," Spock grabbed his arm, "What is troubling you?" The old man stumbled back, his hand fingering his split lip. Uhura was staring at Jim in horror even as she asked the Ambassador if he was alright.

Jim turned tear filled eyes to his first officer, "He talked to Bones," he whispered, anguish in his voice. He focused solely on Spock, "Convinced him to transfer. To make it _easier_ on us..."

Spock stared at him for a brief minute before nodding silently. Releasing the hold he had on Jim's arm, he stepped back, "Continue," he muttered darkly.

Uhura's horrified look turned to him, "What?" she shrieked.

As much as Jim wanted to hit the older man again, he didn't. "Ambassador, please accompany me," he said with forced politeness.

"Captain," Uhura uttered, her gaze traveling between all three of them. "What's going on?"

Spock looked at her, his eyes softening, "Nyota. I suggest you return to the bridge." She looked unconvinced. "Please, Nyota." He took her hand in his, "Trust me."

Uhura blinked at all three of them before nodding slightly and calmly walking towards the lift. Spock followed her with his eyes until the lift doors closed. Then he turned back to the two men with him.

Jim leaned into Spock Prime's face, "How dare you decide how to live our lives. You had _no_ right to do what you did. None." The anger was evident.

"Captain," Spock began, rage in his voice as well, "I suggest you find Dr. McCoy."

Jim was still glaring at Spock Prime as if waiting for an answer. Spock rested a hand on Jim's shoulder, "Jim," he whispered, "you need to find Dr. McCoy."

Jim tore his eyes from Spock's counterpart to look at his first officer, "Spock. What he did..."

Spock nodded, "Leave it to me, Jim. Go. Find Dr. McCoy." Jim was still staring at him. "Go," Spock repeated.

Jim continued to look torn, but nodded, "I trust you to finish this, Spock," he whispered, turning one last glare to the old man before him before jogging to the turbolift.

*********  
To be continued...


	3. Jim Convinces Bones

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Story Summary: If you knew you'd experienced the love of a lifetime, wouldn't you do anything to make sure that it happened?

Pairing: Spock Prime/his Kirk. Kirk/McCoy established. Spock/Uhura established.

Universe: Abrams. With some smattering of TOS mentioned

Author's Note: This is where TOS is mentioned. Please forgive me if I've messed up. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Chapter 3: Jim convinces Bones  
Chapter Summary: Jim chases Bones. And convinces him to stay.

* * *

He made it to sick bay in record time, knowing that Bones would go there to hide out. His thoughts were confirmed when he noticed Chapel pacing in front of the closed office door. Jim caught her eye and waved her out of the room. He walked her to the door, making sure it closed behind her before locking it. He whispered quick orders into the controls next to the door, making it to where only himself and Chapel could open the door.

He opened the door to Bones' office slowly, seeing the man slumped behind his desk. He had the bottle of gin in his left hand, a tumbler in his right.

"Dammit," he seethed, "I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone." He downed the drink in his hand, pouring himself another without even looking up.

Jim stepped fully into the office, shutting the door behind him, securing it. "No," he whispered.

Bones froze, but didn't look at him. He put the bottle down. Put the glass down. Put his face in his hands, "Jim. Don't. Just go."

Jim took two steps across the room, perching on the edge of Bones' desk near the man's right elbow. "No," he repeated. "I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you." He took a deep breath, "I'm denying your transfer."

Bones looked up at him, indignant, "You can't do that."

Jim stared down at him, "Watch me," he muttered. He grasped the arms of Bones' desk chair and pushed until he was able to kneel in front of the older man. He took Bones' face in his hands, "I don't care what that jack ass told you, Bones. I love you. I don't want Spock. I want you."

Bones stared at him, "Now," he muttered. "But, Jim. What about later? In a few years? He made it pretty clear that you and Spock are soulmates. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Jim sighed, "Our world is completely different from his, Bones. And I'll prove it. Did you know that his Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy didn't even meet until 2266, when they began to serve together on the Enterprise? That Jim Kirk was always Bones' Captain? If you're going to believe what that man told you, then we don't even meet for almost 10 more years. Is that true, Bones? Have we not met? Were we not friends at the Academy?"

Bones can't hide the hope in his eyes, "But he's still your soulmate, Jim."

Shaking his head, Jim leaned close to Bones' face, "No. The James Kirk that grew up with his father, who joined Starfleet to be like his father, who became Captain of the Enterprise in 2266? That James Kirk? His soulmate was the Spock who didn't have to watch as his planet was destroyed. The Spock who didn't lose his mother at such a young age." He wiped his eyes, his voice rough, "_My_ soulmate just happens to be this cocky doctor who knows that my past is no where near as clean as that James Kirk's."

"And Spock?" Bones tentatively reached out to cup Jim's cheek.

"Totally planning to bond with Uhura. And hopefully dooming a meddling old fool back to Delta Vega." Jim lowered one of his hands to fist in Bones' shirt, "Please, Leonard," he begged, "Don't leave me. Don't make it seem so easy to give me up."

Bones sighed, hugging Jim to him chest tightly. He rocked them slightly back and forth, one hand wrapped firmly around Jim's back, the other tangled in his hair. The position wasn't ideal; Jim was straining to stay locked in Bones' arms and Bones was bent over awkwardly holding Jim. But neither man moved to get up. When Bones felt he could talk he lowered his head to Jim's ear, "Easy?" he repeated. "You think this was easy? Never, _never_ think that. God, Jim." He couldn't put words to his thoughts; he'd always been better with actions. Pulling Jim's head from his chest, he caught the younger man's lips in a fierce kiss. He could feel the tears on Jim's cheeks, knew they were mingling with his own, and, _damn_, grown men _did not_ cry. He was _not_ crying. But that didn't stop him from pouring everything he had into the kiss.

Jim pushed himself as close to Bones as he could get as he struggled merely to keep up with the kiss. Bones was intense, that was the only word he could think of. This kiss was so different from their regular kisses. Bones was a passionate lover, there was no doubt, but this seemed deeper. Much more intense. And Jim let himself relinquish control to the older man. Knew Bones needed this as much as he did.

Bones released him after a few minutes, when the need for air became apparent. He was panting, peppering Jim's face with kisses. "I love you, _my _James Tiberius Kirk."

"Love you, too, Bones," Jim assured.

************  
To be continued...


	4. Spock Prime Explains

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Story Summary: If you knew you'd experienced the love of a lifetime, wouldn't you do anything to make sure that it happened?

Pairing: Spock Prime/his Kirk. Kirk/McCoy established. Spock/Uhura established.

Universe: Abrams. With some smattering of TOS mentioned.

Author's Note: This is the final part. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4: Spock Prime explains  
Chapter Summary: Spock Prime explains his reasons to Bones, Jim, and Spock.

* * *

Spock Prime focused on his young counterpart as Jim disappeared from view. "Surely you see my logic. Dr. McCoy saw it clearly. Lt. Uhura..."

The rest of his speech was cut off as Spock pushed him into the wall, his forearm tight across the older man's throat. "You will not speak about or to Lt. Uhura _ever_ again," he ordered.

"Spock. You must stop. Let me show you." The old man reached to Spock's face, his fingers easily finding the meld points.

Spock recoiled from his touch as if he'd been burned. "Do not touch me." He straightened himself, "There is no logic in this. There is no honor in what you have done."

"I have only done what is necessary to ensure the success of this mission. To ensure that I..." he trailed off, an unmistakable sadness in his eyes.

Spock was curious, "That you what?" He tilted his head.

Spock Prime did not speak for long minutes. "Will you allow me to explain?" he finally asked.

"You will not alter my course," Spock warned.

Spock Prime nodded, "I have...accepted that. But I...still wish to explain. If you will allow me." He reached a hand out.

Spock shook his head, backing away, "You will not meld with me. If you wish to explain, you can do it in the human way. With words."

His counterpart frowned, but nodded, lowering his hand, "Very well. I will try."

Spock held up a hand, "You will explain to me, to Jim, _and_ to Dr. McCoy why you have done what you have done." His tone left no hint that this was a negotiation. Merely a stipulation.

Spock Prime nodded, "As you wish."

Spock contacted the bridge to inform them it would be a few hours before he or Jim returned to duty and to contact them if there was an emergency. Then he headed for sickbay. He had no doubt that's where Dr. McCoy and the Captain had ended up. The only question was if they'd had enough time to sort out the issues his counterpart had caused.

He walked slowly, merely for the purpose of giving them more time. When he reached sickbay, he typed his code into the door, only for it to deny him entrance. This was not unexpected. He pressed the alarm button on the door, alerting the men inside to his presence.

When the alarm sounded inside his office, Bones cursed, dropping a last kiss on Jim's head, "I have to answer it."

Jim nodded, standing. "I know. But you won't be able to open the door. Computer, unlock sickbay doors," He announced as they left the office to stand in the hospital room.

The doors opened and the alarm silenced. Bones and Jim stiffened at the sight of the second man to walk through the doors. Jim shifted closer to Bones, "Spock?" he questioned.

"He wished to explain," Spock whispered. "It is only logical that he explain it to all of us."

"Well, this should be interesting," Bones muttered, leaning against a table next to the wall.

Jim hopped on top the table next to Bones, "I'm listening."

Spock nodded, walking to stand on the other side of Bones. "I am sorry, Dr. McCoy," he whispered into the Doctor's ear.

Bones kept his eyes on Spock Prime, but shook his head, "Not your fault, Spock."

Spock Prime took in the three men across from him. Spock was standing calmly, awaiting his explanation. Dr. McCoy looked as if he would kill him if given the chance. But it was Jim's expression that caused the most pain. To see such hatred from a face he loved so much was agony. He looked away from that face as he began to speak, "As much as you continue to deny it, myself and this very Commander Spock are the same person. We had the same childhood. We achieved the same goals. We are the same person."

"No, you're not," Jim seethed.

"That is where you are wrong, Jim," Spock Prime returned, "If Nero had not altered things, he would become me. It is a fact. This is not a parallel universe. We are the same person. I'm just in the wrong time."

"But Nero did alter things, and therefore, I will not become you," Spock stated.

Spock Prime nodded, "A fact I have been forced to accept."

"You told me that you were doing what you felt was necessary. To ensure the success of the mission. And something else." Spock gazed at curiously, "To what were you referring?"

Spock Prime's gaze one again fell to Jim, "My memories," he returned simply.

"I don't understand," Spock returned.

"If I am you, and you are me, then it is only logical to assume that as your present takes a different direction, then my past has as well."

Spock got it and he nodded in understanding. "You were afraid," he whispered.

"Terrified," Spock Prime uttered seriously.

Jim raised his hand, "Uh, I still don't get it. So your past changed. What's that got to do with your memories?"

"He's changed my past by diverging from it," Spock Prime explained. "Which means the past as I remember it? The years and years of memories that I have of my past? They no longer exist. My past is gone. The things I did...the people I loved...the time I was happy...none of that happened. Therefore, it is only logical that those memories will disappear."

"How can you have a memory of an event that never happened?" Kirk spoke softly, it finally clicking. He reached blindly for Bones' hand.

"You just wanted to be able to remember," Bones muttered. The rage was gone now. He grasped Jim's hand tightly.

"I was trying to set things back on the course that my life had taken. To preserve my memories...of...of my Jim." He leaned heavily on the bed next to him, the mere thought of losing those memories causing indescribable pain. "Of my th'y'la."

Jim glanced at Spock at the other man's gasp. He could guess what that Vulcan word meant. "I am sorry, Ambassador," he whispered, "that this is causing you pain. I really am."

Spock Prime shook his head, "I am the only one at fault. I only ask that you forgive an old man. For causing you suffering. Especially you, Dr. McCoy. I'll not speak of this again."

Bones knew how he would feel if all of the memories he had of Jim were suddenly being taken from him. He'd do anything to stop it. "I understand." It was all he was going to offer.

"I wish you all the best of luck." He turned to Spock, "Lt. Uhura is a good choice in mate. Live long and prosper." He gave the Vulcan salute.

Spock mirrored the gesture, watching as his counterpart left the room. The things his older self had shared had struck a chord in him, "Captain, would it be possible..."

Jim was way ahead of him, activating his transmitter, telling the bridge that neither he nor Spock were going to be back this shift. And that Lt. Uhura was needed in sickbay. She would not return either. They were to contact them only in emergency. "Go, Spock," he whispered.

"Thank you, Captain," Spock stated earnestly before leaving the room to head Nyota off. Bones and Jim were once again left alone in sickbay.

"I still want to kill him," Jim began, "but if something threatened to take my memories of you? Especially if they were all I had left? I would stop at nothing to keep it from happening."

"Neither would I," Bones muttered.

*****************  
The End.


End file.
